


for him.

by theholylight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Angst, Datastormshipping, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but thats not the main focus of it, just yusaku musing and thinking too much about things, set after playmaker and revolvers duel, spoilers for the latest vrains episode, they are not even in a relationship in this drabble, yusaku is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following his latest duel with Revolver, Yusaku isn't sure what to make of anything anymore.(Or, Yusaku thinks too much about what he found out that day)





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, spoilers for the latest episode. Just in case.
> 
> This episode really hurt me but yes, it is what is... have a drabble of Yusaku thinking a bit too much and trying to make himself think about the actually important things, such as trying to stop the Tower.
> 
> For those who don't know, White Day in Japan is pretty much a holiday set a month after Valentine's Day, where the girls get chocolate and other gifts (so pretty much the opposite to Valentine's Day). Yusaku comments about it offhand, mostly due to irony than anything else.

"Heh..."

Yusaku gently thumped his fingers on the console before him, staring into the stats and numbers and everything without really seeing them. He had no idea what happened to Revolver after their duel and Shouichi had taken the AI away to check on him and make sure Revolver had done nothing to it during their duel. But as much as it shouldn't be, the AI program was the last thing on Yusaku's mind right now...

"... I should have known it would turn out like that, I just... didn't want to see it."

... nor were all the victims made for the Tower of Hanoi to exist - the Zaizen's, Go, Specter... who knew how many other people. Instead of worrying how to put a stop to the tower - the clock was ticking - the teen was more occupied by the fact that he finally found his special person...

... and it was his current worst enemy.

_The irony would be amusing if I wasn't living through it now..._

Ryoken Kogami. About 18 years old. That was his real name and his assumed age, as he was about eight years old when he saved Yusaku and the other children from his own father, thereby nearly ensuring his father's death, if what he said was anything to go by. He wasn't able to handle their screams and was Yusaku's rock that he unknowingly clung to until he couldn't take it anymore and reported the happenings without stating who he was. He finally found him, the occassion should have been happier, and yet...

"I really do need to think differently..." he muttered to himself. "... a new path, huh? Is that even possible for the two of us anymore, Revolver?" 

Yusaku stared dully at the screen, fingertips itching to press down on the buttons but unable to do so, like something - or _someone_ \- was holding them back.

"Or should I say, Ryoken Kogami... my special person, my three reasons..."

His life was truly a complete and utter mess right now. Yusaku didn't even want to think about his feelings right now, about this whole situation, the AI, Kusanagi's brother, Revolver himself...

... he **couldn't**.

"... is it ironic that this happened on White Day, too? I wonder... would he give me three reasons why if he was here now?"


End file.
